November 1, 2017 NXT results
The November 1, 2017 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on October 4, 2017. Summary Nikki Cross got the last laugh over Taynara Conti, delivering a decisive victory over the Brazilian grappler. Conti sparked a rivalry with Cross a few weeks ago when she interfered in an NXT Women's Title Triple Threat Qualifying Match and cost the psychotic Scot a chance to win the contest. Then, last week during a Battle Royal to determine the final participant in the Fatal 4-Way NXT Women's Title Match at TakeOver, Cross threw Conti over the top rope only for Conti to toss the SAnitY member into the barricade in retaliation. These two foes engaged in a heated head-to-head showdown, but in the end, it was the crazed Cross who reigned supreme after delivering her trademark fisherman swinging neckbreaker for the pinfall. Johnny Gargano's struggles continued as the embattled Superstar lost a hard-fought clash to the up-and-coming Fabian Aichner. Aichner used his combination of speed and strength en route to the impressive victory. Gargano unleashed an all-out assault on Aichner, but the Italian-born Superstar withstood Gargano's onslaught to roll up Gargano for the pinfall and shock the former NXT Tag Team Champion. The NXT Championship Match contract signing between the titleholder, Drew McIntyre, and the challenger, Andrade “Cien” Almas, ended up being an opportunity for the No. 1 contender to make an emphatic statement. McIntyre signed the contract backstage with General Manager William Regal, but when the champion made his way out to the ring —presumably to call out his challenger — Almas blindsided him. Standing over the fallen titleholder, Almas signed the contract then used the gum from Zelina Vega's mouth to stick the piece of paper to the chest of McIntyre. On Saturday, Nov. 18, at TakeOver: WarGames, Almas will challenge McIntyre for the NXT Championship, live on WWE Network. SAnitY and The Authors of Pain picked up right where they left off at TakeOver: Brooklyn III, battling in an action-packed NXT Tag Team Championship Match. Unlike in Brooklyn, it appeared that Akam & Rezar were primed to pick up the victory until The Undisputed ERA rushed the ring, causing the match to come to a frenzied end. Adam Cole, Bobby Fish & Kyle O’Reilly pounced on both tag teams, leveling a furious assault. Finally, the monstrous Killian Dain rushed the ring, helping slow the attack. However, even The Beast of Belfast couldn't overcome the numbers disadvantage. Roderick Strong then came to the ring, but pulled out an Undisputed ERA wristband as he appeared ready to join the renegade faction. However, instead of attacking Rezar, Strong unleashed a furry of right hands to Cole, Fish & O’Reilly. Strong proceeded to clear the ring of the trio of troublemakers alongside The Authors of Pain. With a sea of carnage surrounding the ring, General Manager William Regal made his way out to the stage, announcing that SAnitY, The Undisputed ERA and the team of The Authors of Pain & Roderick Strong will do battle in a Triple Threat Match. But, it won't be any ordinary Triple Threat Match — it will be WarGames! Results ; ; *Nikki Cross defeated Taynara Conti (2:30) *Fabian Aichner defeated Johnny Gargano (8:10) *The Authors Of Pain (Akam & Rezar) defeated SAnitY (Alexander Wolfe & Eric Young) (w/ Killian Dain) © by disqualification in a NXT Tag Team Championship match (8:30) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 11-1-17 NXT 1.jpg 11-1-17 NXT 2.jpg 11-1-17 NXT 3.jpg 11-1-17 NXT 4.jpg 11-1-17 NXT 5.jpg 11-1-17 NXT 6.jpg 11-1-17 NXT 7.jpg 11-1-17 NXT 8.jpg 11-1-17 NXT 9.jpg 11-1-17 NXT 10.jpg 11-1-17 NXT 11.jpg 11-1-17 NXT 12.jpg 11-1-17 NXT 13.jpg 11-1-17 NXT 14.jpg 11-1-17 NXT 15.jpg 11-1-17 NXT 16.jpg 11-1-17 NXT 17.jpg 11-1-17 NXT 18.jpg 11-1-17 NXT 19.jpg 11-1-17 NXT 20.jpg 11-1-17 NXT 21.jpg 11-1-17 NXT 22.jpg 11-1-17 NXT 23.jpg 11-1-17 NXT 24.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #272 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #272 at WWE.com * NXT #418 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events